The First Ravenmocker's Tale
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: What made Rephaim the man he was today? Was Stevie Rae his first love? Not exactly. This is my first so please no flames. Now is a 'what if' story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): ok first story I've ever written so please no flames. This story has little to no stephaim stuff until the very end. So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I really want the house of night series, but I wanting and having are different so no, I don't own house of night or its amazing characters, but I do own some of the other characters and this story so, yay!**

*Adsila*

Adsila couldn't believe it.

But it was true, it had happened.

She was pregnant with that…that… _monster's_ baby!

He was beautiful at first, but then he changed, became the monster he was today, and _raped_ her! Her! The most beautiful woman in the tribe! And now she was pregnant with his baby!

That was when she realized it…she wouldn't survive its birth, and her baby's own birth would be its downfall… she had to save him. Wait him? She wasn't three months in, the baby wasn't a boy, not that she knew. Yet her instinct still told her she was going to have a boy no matter what she told it.

And it told her the child would be evil like his father if she didn't get him to the safety of the forest. But that was crazy; she couldn't survive six months, at the least, in the forest! But something was telling her she had to, or her unborn child would become as much of a monster as his father, and she didn't want to burden the world with another problem as large as Kalona was.

But then she thought, wait no other child was born alive, maybe mine will be a shadow also! Then I wouldn't have to live in the forest!

Even as she thought it, she knew in her heart it was a lie, her son would be the first of many monsters born from the women Kalona raped.

But Adsila's would be different if she went into the forest, hers would have humanity and a childhood she would be his best friend, his mother, he would grow to be a warrior, he would be the savior from Kalona, fall in love, have a life, instead of being just another monster that the world doesn't want or need…that is if she survived. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling some of her wishes would come true, but not all of them, as long as she went into the forest.

Her mind was set. Adsila was going to the forest.

*Nyx*

Adsila was going to the forest, which meant she had to send down the next part of the plan, Piper.

"Piper come to me" she called out into her grove knowing that Piper would come to her. Within seconds she was relieved to see Piper come out of the groves in Nyx's own realm. Piper looked a lot like her father, in fact, of the nine muses she looked the most like her father, from her amber colored eyes, her dark hair, the way she carried herself and was always scanning the area around herself, but no one would guess, no one would even begin to suspect, that they were _his_ children, not even the children themselves knew. With this thought Nyx shook away memories of that dark day…

"Mom? You in there?" Piper's question was what snapped her back into reality. "Yes, just thinking about something… I have a task for you." Piper screamed and almost tackled Nyx to the ground when she finished. Then she started to gush about her excitement "OH MY GOSH THIS IS MY FIRST TASK, IT'LL BE THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER IN FACT IT'LL…" her words stopped short and in a much quitter voice, almost a whisper, asked "am I going to be alone on my task, or are my sisters coming with me?"

Of course she would ask that, her sisters were almost inseparable they did everything together, but for this they could not. It was just explaining that to her that was hard about this kind of situation. "Piper, I am sorry but, you will be doing this task alone." Pipers face showed vulnerability no one but Nyx and the other muses had seen, Piper always smiled her cocky smile, or she was angry with a sneer, but never had she let people see how much pain she was in.

"Mother, I don't want to go without my sisters, they would hate me, they would think I was intentionally leaving them behind, that I stopped wanting to be their sister! Oh I just can't accept a task, not even an important task without them!" Nyx tried to project calm and cool through her gaze into her eldest daughter's eyes, but she wouldn't calm down and worked herself up until her eyes became glazed with tears, something no one had ever seen in the oldest muse.

Even so Nyx had to do this. "They won't hate you I vow I will make them understand." "Okay, fine what is it you want me to do?

And so Nyx told her her plans of the first unborn ravenmocker.

*Adsila*

She had all the essentials she would need, food, a bow with a quiver and fifteen arrows, clothes, her favorite hair brush, a map of the forest, and a few spark rocks to start a fire that were being held in a pot she was bringing to cook the food in. She only brought enough food for a week; so she would try and hunt with a knife she brought and any arrows she would make when she found a cave or something near the river. She was going to the river so she had a supply of water not far from where she was staying.

When Adsila reached the forest she took ten steps in and saw a woman, equally as beautiful as Kalona but in a lighter way, unlike his smothering dark presence hers was like a river flowing around Adsila calming her and giving her some peace from the cautiousness her presence was also causing. Adsila knew from experience beauty could hide monsters. Beauty hid the monster within _him_ from the tribe. That was what caused the burden in her womb now, but the angel in front of her spread her wings and a large fact Adsila didn't notice before came into light, unlike Kalona's black wings, this angels wings were a fluffy white like snow on a winters day.

Then she spoke.

Her voice sounded like the most beautiful song, though there was no melody. Sweeter than honey with perfect grammar, she spoke. "No need to be alarmed, I am here to help you, not hurt you." Suddenly, Adsila became quite curios about this angel and asked "Who are you?" She shifted nervously, like she didn't know if she should say that much then decided with a nod. "My name is Piper." She said in her musical voice. Then she continued, "I am the daughter of Nyx and Erebus, one of nine born on that day."

Huh. Nine kids? That must have sucked! And I'm worrying about one little boy. "Is your mother still alive?" then surprising Adsila she laughed, right there, she just busted out laughing. "Why was my question funny?" "Because my mother is immortal, she will always be alive!" she said a between giggles.

Needless to say Adsila wasn't confused anymore.

About that at least but she still had many questions. "You said you were going to help me, how?" She became completely serious then and bluntly said what my instincts were telling me. "The child will be evil if you don't give birth in the forest. You will die before giving birth without help. I am that help."

Then she outstretched her hand offering it to Adsila to take and continued, "I have made a small house in the forest where you will live, it's near the river there are berries nearby for you to pick and I will go hunting when needed." Adsila took her hand and she was picked up by Piper then flown a good mile away from the village to a wood cabin that had two rooms.

When Adsila walked through the door she was surprised to see a fire pit in the center of the room with a pan holder over it. Then two the right about three feet a square table was pushed against the wall, it had two chairs pushed neatly into each side of the table, directly across from each other. On the right side of the room there were many cabinets lining the wall and a few drawers above them.

"You may explore the house as you wish" Piper said then, surprisingly turned around and started to turn around. "Wait where are you going?" Adsila asked her. She turned then as if it were simple said "hunting. You can't really expect the baby to only want to eat the scraps you brought with you when you left, can you?" then she turned and walked out of the little cabin without another word.

**(A/N): Okay I know this was kinda short but it is my first so please don't flame me for it. This has been in my head for a while so I kinda know where I'm going with this and Adsila means Blossom in Cherokee. BTW I am going to do a 6 month time skip for the next chapter. I know this is a little OC addicted *cough*a lot*cough* but it will make since later, have to know before or you can't go forward. Reviews make me happy…k think that's it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): ok this is going to skip like six months to the birth scene, but it's gonna basically recap what we missed. **_**Italics **_**are thought of whoevers point of view were in except Rephaim's since he's the main character.**

**Disclaimer: I have this story not house of night.**

*Piper*

_The last few months with Adsila proved to be quite interesting; she was a great cook and seemed to find more herbs than I than possible in this small area of the forest. She would dry them with a few of the berries she would forage then make delicious teas and even I found this skill an interesting one. She also seems to be a pretty good hunter; well she was until she got the huge baby bump. If her son is half a good hunter I might have my work made for me .She is almost as good as I am with a bow. I know I wasn't supposed to be connecting her but… she's like a sister to me. And now because of this kid she's going to die. _Tears for the first time ever started to fall down Piper's cheeks._ How can I take care of the boy who killed my best friend? I have to remember she wanted me to give her son the life she wanted for him. No matter what that's what I have to remember. _ Then Adsila's scream filled the small wooden cabin and the boy, after sixteen hours, was finally born. Piper quickly cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Adsila. "Rephaim" she said then she closed her eyes, went limp, and stopped breathing. That was her last word, Rephaim, her baby's name. Then the tears became loud and messy and Piper sobbed Adsila's name for hours before she even acknowledged the screaming child in her friend's arms.

She stood and was about to throw the thing at a wall or something equally painful when she felt the cool of a hand on her wrist holding her back and turned with a sneer at whoever it was and was shocked to see the spirit of Adsila there. _Give him the life I gave up mine to give him_. Her lips hadn't moved but then she smiled and it was clear she was putting the memory of her voice in Piper's head.

Piper nodded her head in acknowledgement then turned back to the boy and picked him up.

That was when she noticed the most obvious thing about him, he had feathers and a beak, and the weirdest of all, wings. Black ones. Just like his feathers. _Perfect. _Then she noticed something else strange about him, his eyes were identical to hers, she didn't know how, but it was like looking in a mirror, the same amber colored almond shaped eyes as hers. She didn't understand but it somehow felt right holding him, like he was her blood and spirit. Like he was her child, and that was what decided her, he would never tell him he had another mother, instead she would be the mother Adsila couldn't be.

**(A/N): time skip! 2 years!**

*Koko*

Her baby, she was beautiful, with her blond hair and blue eyes, against tan skin.

But her village, they called her a monster, threatened to kill her beautiful daughter if she didn't get her out of the village!

Her father was the village's own leader's child, but he claimed that he had no idea that his wife was raped by Kalona, and claimed her beauty was that of Kalona's and she would betray the village as he did. They thought she would be a terrible witch of darkness, a Tsi Sgili!

And so Koko did the only thing that was rational, she brought a tent and the essentials with her, and moved into the forest. She would teach her daughter to be the kindest, sweetest girl the world had ever known, and give her a good life.

She would give _Rae_ a wonderful, happy life.

**(A/N): time skip! Another 2 years!**

*Rephaim*

"I think it's time I taught you how to hunt." Was the words mother used to lure me into all this running around and shooting arrows and such at trees. Now we finally get to go hunting and she says that the deer are too small whenever we see one. Ugh I like foraging for berries better. "Can we go home now?" I ask because it's obvious we aren't going to catch anything out here.

"If we leave how are going to eat?" Mother asked. "I'll eat the other deer we caught this week." I said simply. "Give a man a fish feed him for a day, teach a man to fish and feed him for a lifetime." She repeated for the third time today. "Remind me again, who caught the deer?" I inquired. "You did but-""then don't you believe I can hunt for myself if you left?"

Mother sighed then said, "I guess you're right, let's go home then you can have supper and then go to bed early." She then walked towards home and when we returned home she started to cook the deer we caught three days before.

Supper was quiet and when we were finished she asked if she could talk with me.

When we sat down again she sighed and had a glassy look in her eyes. "I love you my son you must know," was what started the dreadful conversation. "I love you to mother." I instantly replied. "There is a time in everyone's life when they live alone to learn and grow, though you are young, the immortal blood within you has made you grow faster than expected." She said. It was true she always said I grew up fast, and said I was as tall as a 8 year old boy but… she sounded as if she was going to leave me and I couldn't allow that, she was my mother, so I made excuses off the top of my head of why she couldn't leave. "I can't cook though, and I can't fish as well as you can either and, and, and… I don't want you to leave me." I admitted.

"My son, don't you believe if I could stay I would? I love you and would give the world to stay, but I just can't… but I will make you a promise." "What is it?" I asked curious. "I promise, with my blood," she slashed her palm, "that when you become the warrior that I know you can be, that I will return to you." The air rippled around her and she started to fade slowly leaving the words "I love you my son," in the air around the chair.

That day had been the scariest day I ever had, and it still wasn't the worst day.

I didn't need to hunt for an entire week before the deer I had went bad. When I went I had a new set of arrows I had made for hunting last week. When I had found a large male I was about to shoot when it fell down and behind it stood a creature that looked like my mother… but more flawed, now that I think about it nothing was flawed about my mother she was perfect. But the creature had no wings; I cocked my head to the side and tried to see what else was different about the creature. It had no breasts; it seemed to be more like me in its body also, though without feathers. Maybe it was male? I guess this was a human man. He was about my height, though not as thick muscles. His hair was thick and long, and as black as the raven feathers that were braided into its length. His eyes were amber. Then he spoke. "What are you?" His question took me aback; I was thinking the same thing. "I am Rephaim." I replied automatically then repeated him, "What are you?"

"I am Napayshni, a great warrior in my village." Before I could tell my mouth to shut up I heard myself saying, "Are you male?" If I didn't he would have seen me blush red, but then Napayshni chuckled and answered like it was normal to ask if you were a boy or a girl. "Yes I am a male, what about you?" "Yes I am too, a male." I answered.

"Well I'm still not sure_ what _you are but I kinda think your cool, so do you want to hunt together sometime?" Napayshni's question once again took me back but, once again, my reply was instantaneous, "Sure, why not, but this deer you killed, so you take it." He smiled, and then walked forward to claim his deer. "So in seven days we meet back at this tree, and to mark it I will leave this arrow in it." He said as he drove the arrow he had shot into the deer, back into the tree bark. "Well goodbye until then, Rephaim." He said, then turned, gathered the deer and left.

I, completely confused, turned and continued the hunt. I had caught another, smaller deer, then returned home and skinned it for pelts, gutted it, then cooked a slab of meat enough for just me.

A week later I ran out of meat and remembered Napayshni and his hunting trip and decided to go a little early and wait for him. I grabbed my bow and arrow-filled quiver, and then headed to where I thought the tree was.

When I found the arrow sticking out of the tree I sat down next to the tree and decided to widdle a large stick so I pulled out the knife I always held, my mother had given it to me and told me too always hold it and she had even made a pocket in my quiver in which to hold it. When Napayshni got there I had made a spear from the large stick and Napayshni, obviously impressed, said "Wow that's a nice spear, did you make it by yourself?" "Yes, my mother always told me I was a natural when it came to carving." I told the truth she always complimented my carving skills, she told me I was the best carver this world had so far seen and I should keep up in my practice. "So you ready to go hunting? I found a good place to start our hunt; it's near the waterfall at the end of the river." Napayshni seemed impressed with himself so I shrugged and got up and said "Okay let's go." I picked up my bow and newly acquired spear, and headed towards the waterfall with Napayshni to go hunting for the week.

When we arrived, I realized he was right I saw a total of thirteen large male deer next to the rivers end.

We decided to take two positions: one on the right to the deer, therefore the cliff, and one where if the bucks got scared they could only run towards.

When we got into position, he shot the buck where none of the others would be able to see, except that one that turned right at the wrong moment and saw it hit the other buck and decided he would protect the others.

The buck turned around and charged Napayshni and I just hit it in time for it not to completely throw him off the cliff but to just knock him to the point where he was only holding on to the cliff with one hand. I quickly went to help him and had him pulled him up, even as shaky as he was.

I was about to ask if he was ok when he said "I think you saved my life right there, I owe you one, seriously." I was so shocked by what he said I just nodded and sat down next to him.

From that day on we were best friends, almost inseparable actually. _Almost._

**(A/N): Yep that was dramatic. And this one was a little longer so, yay! Next time I'm going more into Rae's mother's POV. Oh and Reviews still make me happy! K see you… next time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back and would like to thank **_**sakurapris**_** for reviewing! Like I said last chapter this one is gonna start out with a little bit of Koko's POV then have some more Rephaim stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of night.**

*Koko*

Her baby, she was still the most beautiful child, age hadn't changed that. It was true she was only two, but she was still as beautiful as the moon, with her soft blond curls, and blue eyes that shined brighter than the stars. She was perfect.

She awoke and, a little restlessly, started to cry for her mother to come get her out the crib. Koko decided to set her near the little wooden blocks she made for Rae. When she grew tired of building, she started to move towards her mother and then tried to stand. She almost fell if it wasn't for Koko catching her. Then something miraculous happened, Rae said "Mommy!" Koko immediately burst into tears at the sound of her daughter's voice. It was like music, with an accent Koko had never heard. _M_aybe _I was just imagining it._ She thought about it, it sounded logical enough her voice was probably as normal as hers.

**(Time skip! 4 years! Rephaim is 8, Rae is 6, and Napayshni is 10)**

*Rephaim*

"Wow, 3 deer you shot, and you only want the smallest one." Napayshni said. "You have a family to feed, I only need enough food to last me a week, and I probably won't finish what I have." I said logically. "But still what about pelts?" "Have you never seen my house?" I asked, and then thought about it while he shook his head. No Napayshni had never seen my little wooden cabin, ever. "Well why don't you come to my house next week before we go hunting, it's just to the north of here, it's a small wooden cabin with a few berry bushes outside." I said. "Okay, why not could be fun to see where you live for once. Well see you next week." He said before picking up the two large deer and running towards his village.

Three days later I went to the river to collect water and bathe but when I got to the river I saw a creature I could only describe as perfect…actually something else I could call her, _naked_. She was stark naked and bathing in the water, the she turned around to face me and her beautiful blond curls bobbed as she turned, but when she saw me her eyes went wide and curios, then after a few seconds, she looked down at herself, squealed, then dove underwater in the deeper part of the river. Unfortunately I thought something dragged her down.

Well nothing dragged her down, but she did get her foot tangled in plats so she couldn't reach the top of the water to breathe so I quickly cut it with my beak and grabbed her before swimming to the edge of the river. When we arrived she started to cough up a large amount of water before looking back up at me. Her eyes were as blue as the sky above us and as beautiful as the full moon. She then remembered she was naked and jumped back in the water but in more shallow water, where she could stand up and her head would be above the water.

I thought she might be afraid of me so I left and would come back later to get my water.

When I returned I was surprised to see she was still there, though she was clothed this time. She was wearing a white dress and a red bandana keeping her short blond curls from getting in her face. She was just sitting on the ground with her feet in the water. I purposely stepped on a stick so she knew I was there. She turned my way and asked "What are you exactly? I mean you look like a raven, but larger, and you have the same arms and legs as I do and eyes, although yours are brown, and you have beautiful wings. So what are you?"

Not understanding her question I said "I am Rephaim, what are you?" the angel giggled, "well my _name _is Rae, but I am a girl." She put emphasis on the word 'name'. "Oh I am a boy." I said quickly. She giggled then said, "Well thanks for saving my life, I owe you one." "You are quite welcome, Rae." I replied. Her voice was exotic sounding because she had an accent, one I had never heard before. "Well would you mind meeting me here tomorrow? I think it would be nice to be friends with you."

**(A/N): And that was the world's first friend zone.**

"Yes, I will meet you here tomorrow." I said. She nodded giggled again got up and started running towards a log that would allow her to cross the river without getting wet, and left. When I finished bathing, I got my water and walked home, excited for tomorrow.

Just in case I brought my bow and quiver, and left early that morning. When I arrived she was already there, but so was a bear standing in front of her on two legs. Happy I had my bow; I shot the bear three times before he actually fell. He almost landed on Rae if I hadn't pulled her out of the way first.

"I really wish you and I didn't meet because my life was in danger, but it seems that's the only way we seem to meet." She said while staring straight into my eyes. "Thank you for saving my life…again." She said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "You are quite welcome, Rae…again." I said just as softly. We just stood there silently enjoying each other's presence. "Rephaim, can we sit? My legs are a little wobbly." Rae asked with her accent. "Oh, sure, of course." I said a little awkwardly. I sat with my back against a tree and she sat next to me leaning on the same tree with her head on my shoulder. After a little while she fell asleep on my shoulder and I leaned my head onto hers and fell asleep as well.

*Rae*

She knew she was dreaming, she knew it from the start of the dream, but it just felt so real! She was in the forest, but everything about the earth was glowing green. And then when she looked at her hands they were also glowing the strange green color, in fact her entire body was glowing green, even through her dress she could see the green glow. Then she looked up again and saw something that wasn't glowing. A woman, with eyes as black and limitless as the night sky, and hair as white as the full hunter's moon. She had a crescent moon tattoo on her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Nyx." The woman said. Her presence was like a cool breeze on a warm spring day, calming and comforting. This made Rae trust her. "Hello, my name is Rae." She then laughed and her laugh was a noise so full of joy it made Rae want to laugh with her. "I know who you are child, I am the goddess." Feeling stupid Rae rubbed her arm and said a simple little "oh."

"Do not feel stupid daughter, you are new to the world, in actuality you are quite smart." Rae cocked her head to the side, "why did you call me your daughter?" Nyx's smile was warm and motherly when she said "you are one of my many children of earth."

"Then why are you talking to me? I mean what makes me so special?" Nyx's smile grew "because you are going to help me if you so choose." Curiously Rae asked "what do you want my help with?" "I need you to stay friends with Rephaim the ravenmocker." Before Rae could stop herself she said "so that's what he is!" she then tried to stop the words with her hand, but it was too late for that.

"Yes that is what he is Rae," Nyx said with her beautiful smile still on her face. "All I need to do is stay friends with him?" Rae asked "Yes that is all you need to do." Nyx replied swiftly.

"I accept." Rae wasn't sure where she got the words, but she knew she said them none the less. Then the green glow started to go away and Nyx began to fade with the words "_Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again_" left in the air.

*Rephaim*

My dream was different flashes of a man with black wings like his rapping women and killing men, but ended with a memory, it was the day his mother had left, the words she told him _'when you become the warrior I know you can be, I will return to you.'_ Then I awoke to a scream, thinking it was Rae I woke up immediately but then I saw her asleep on my shoulder, and noticed that the scream was too deep to be hers. Curious I gently stood up, letting Rae's head lay onto my quiver I took an arrow and my bow and went to investigate.

When I found the blood I knew I was in the right place, and then I followed it until I found it in a pool, but there was no body in sight. In the center of the pool of blood was a sword, which I grabbed then looked around, the only other man-made object in sight was a scabbard which I quickly grabbed and stuck the sword in it. There was a belt attached to it and it was surprisingly my size. I grabbed my bow and arrow then headed back to the tree where Rae was predictably still sleeping, but it started to get dark so I lifted her head, grabbed my quiver, put it on, and then picked her up and walked towards the log she crossed yesterday. I didn't think it would support both of us so I spread my wings and flew over the river, then, thinking it would be faster flew towards where she ran yesterday, west.

She stirred and woke up and before she started she looked into my eyes and said "Where are we going Rephaim?" I thought she looked beautiful even when she was just waking up but I said "To your home." She looked away, into the forest and said "then you need to turn left, you're going too much towards the west." Then she snuggled into me, probably without knowing she did and then closed her eyes again.

Soon we came across a small tent made of deer skin and sticks. I woke her up and set her down on the ground and she said "wow, Rephaim where did you get that?" she asked pointing at my new sword. "While you were asleep I heard a scream and went to see if I could help someone, but when I got there the only thing I saw was the sword, the scabbard, and a whole lot of blood."

"Well be careful with it; it looks pretty dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt or anything." I laughed loud and she playfully hit my arm, "I need it for the next time I need to save you, which I think I'm starting to enjoy." I said a just as playfully.

"Well my mom's going to worry if I don't get inside soon so, bye Rephaim." She said before she walked inside the small tent. "Goodbye, Rae" I said than flew home.

*Kalona*

Now, with raping women came another prize, his sons were being born from the women. His slaves. His own personal army of half immortals. The children were half-raven and half-human monsters, and he loved the fear they could invoke. Every ravenmocker gave him more power, though they were quite stupid, they followed orders and grew at unexpected rates, and could overpower mortal men if they tried to rebel against Kalona.

The more Kalona thought about it the more he loved his sense of control he had because of them, his loyal sons.

Kalona laughed madly and then thought about which woman who was going to fall victim to him.

*Rephaim*

I was just finishing breakfast when I heard a knock at the door, I answered wondering who could possibly be at his home when I opened the door and saw Napayshni right outside my door.

"Nice place you got here, you mind if I come in?" "Come on in." I told him. "Thanks, so I was thinking maybe we could go a -!? Is that a sword? Where did you get it? Did you steal it?" his questions were giving me a headache, so while rubbing my temples I told him, "Please, just hush so I can explain. You might want to sit down for this."

We sat down and I explained everything from Rae to the sword to dropping her off at home. "So she's cute?" he asked. "Why don't you go see for yourself, I'll bet she would be at the river today." So Napayshni and I grabbed our hunting gear, and my sword, and headed to the river. We decided on the way there if she wasn't at the river we would just go on our scheduled hunting trip and go back before we went our separate ways again.

Luckily for us she was there when we got there. She was facing the way she knew I would come but when she saw Napayshni with me she cocked her head to the side and asked "Who is this Rephaim?" I made introductions swiftly to rid her of her confusion, "Rae, this I Napayshni, Napayshni, This is Rae." "It's a pleasure to meet you," Rae said as she grasped his hand. "The pleasure is mine." Napayshni replied smoothly. "Well as much as I would love to stay here and hang out we have to go hunt, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Rae. "Okay, so do you have to hunt tomorrow or will you be free tomorrow also Napayshni?" she inquired. "I can come no problem I'll just say I want to go into the forest the village won't even question me." "Well bye Rae, see you tomorrow." I told her than left to go hunting with Napayshni.

"Wow you did find one good looking girl." Napayshni said when we were out of hearing distance. "I know." I did she was beautiful, almost flawless. "Ok so I think this will definitely be a problem so to keep this from being a problem we should not fight over her." "Huh?" I asked brilliantly "We both like her so she should choose, whoever she decides to be with we don't get mad over, no matter what." He explained. "I can agree to that so any rules besides not getting angry?" I asked, "none other than that one."

**(A/N): Well I think I have decided I'm going to make these longer each chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey guys! So I'm going to do a time skip of 1 month to start out and probably go in Kalona's POV somewhere in here, and maybe even Nyx's POV, but I'm sure I'm going into Piper's POV sometime in this chapter. Thanks to sakurapris,** **Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless, Guest, houseofnightfan, heather, RephaimFan4ever, flowergirl and the other Guest for reviewing! Read, Review, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own house of night (sniff sniff).**

*Rae*

Rephaim and Napayshni had already met her mother, and had even started to hunt for her. Plus they started building them a 'proper' house, like a two room cabin, even when Rae's mother told them not to worry about it. It was nice to see the boys as much as she did and Rae was glad she had found such great friends, but it seemed the boys were kind of fighting for her attention. Her mother thought they liked her, but she just was too young for all that. Not only that but she didn't really like them like that, I mean they were both sweet and all, but she was only six for crying out loud! She might like them, but they were much too old for her. _Your mother was only sixteen when she had you, and your father was twenty-seven _her treacherous mind told her. Well she had ten years to think about it she told herself and began to relax.

*Piper*

Piper watched her son through the mirror her mother had let her have after she constantly borrowed it, she only watched him though, and it wasn't like she was stalking him. No she was a mother checking up on her son. But then the _real_ mother of her child walked into her room. "Is he all right?" she asked again as she brought Piper her next bottle of wine. "Yes Adsila, he is fine… but I need to make sure it stays like that, I'm, I mean we are his mothers'." Yes it was weird to say they were mothers with the same child, but it was true, biologically Adsila was his mother, but in spirit Piper was his mother. Piper had just opened her third bottle of wine when she looked down at the mirror and saw her boy, see Rae, the girl who he loved, though she did not like him the same way, well that's what she told herself, but anyone who looked at her saw her face light up at the sight of him. She had that reaction only for him, not Napayshni, not her mother, no one but Rephaim. Even when he was as sweaty as was now from building the cabin for Rae and her mother.

"Are you just going to mope and dope all day, or will you be social for once?" Katy said. "Yeah will you be a muse, or are you going to lose?" Nicki chimed in. "Oh no, we understand, cause if you lose part of your family you're supposed to push the rest of them away." Kesha added. "O-M-G, I just love that wine, isn't it like O-mazing! And your messy bed is so much less important than your mirror!" Robin said to my frustration. "Please, just please, with your slutty looking bed head, ugh, a muse isn't supposed to look like a slut." Hayley retorted. "And while you're pushing all your sisters away you let a dead girl hang out with you." Gaga persisted. "Tsk, tsk, and we used to think you were the cool one." Taylor piped up. "And to think, all those years, we were wrong." Kelly joined in.

Those were the eight muses, Piper's twin sisters. But Piper was born first, and grew fastest so she was considered the oldest. Plus, to be quite honest, Piper was the most mature. She wasn't always this mature, but being a mother had truly changed her.

They all had a recognizable trait about them; Katy, the Leader, Nicki, the rhymer, Kesha, the 'smart' one, Robin, the funny one, Hayley, the popular and pretty one, Gaga, the one who sees the big picture, Taylor, the first side of the brain, and Kelly, the second side of the brain. Piper was now kinda the loner, she never hung out with her sisters, she never left her room and the only people who ever see her are her mother, Adsila, and the occasional time when her sisters come to start drama.

This was one of those occasional times.

"Just go away, if I wanted drama I would come to you." Piper told them. "Bitch, we didn't come to start drama, we came to see if you were still being a lowlife." Katy retorted. "Don't talk to her like that!" Adsila screamed. "Ha, the only guard you have is a dead human, what a fight." Gaga mused. "Human or not, she's better than you bunch of bitches." Piper growled at them not remembering ever standing up.

"We better back off, don't want to mess with a human." Robin added between snickers. "Well, we sure as hell don't give a," "fuck who we piss off." Taylor started then Kelly finished.

"You should probably get going girls, remember, you have chores to do," said the most magical voice in the world, the goddess, Piper's mother. "Yes ma'am." All the muses except Piper said. When all the muses had left Piper said "Thanks mom, you're a lifesaver." "You are quite welcome Piper, would you like me to talk to them?" she offered. "NO!... sorry it's just, you know, weird, I'm a little old to still need my mother and all so…" Piper trailed off with. "I think you should let her, your sisters are being pretty mean." Adsila said, though Piper had forgotten she was even in the room. "Well, it would still feel weird, and they would probably use that against me." Piper said more to herself than the people in the room. "Well whatever you decide, be rational in your decision Piper." Nyx said.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have a bottle of white wine screaming my name." Nyx sighed at her daughter, she wouldn't mind the wine, if she wasn't drunk every single day, but no matter what she did to stop her wine consumption, Piper's reply would always be the same thing "sorry but I can hear the wine calling my name so if you will please excuse me." Nyx tended to leave her wine alone after she was bitten in the hand by Piper for the third time.

"Be in bed by twelve tonight, you have to wake up early in the morning." Nyx told her daughter. "Yeah ok what-evs."

*Rae*

She fell asleep in his lap and hadn't even noticed. How could she not? But, he was just so _soft_. And yet underneath all that soft, he was so strong, he was a contradiction. He was this big warrior guy, but yet he had more feelings than anyone. He had a hard, strong body, but covered in soft, fluffy feathers. He had a beak like a bird, but couldn't whistle. He seemed to be this amazing friend, but he seemed to want to be more than that. He seemed to love her, but she was afraid of his love. That was when she realized it, sitting in his lap seemingly asleep, she realized it. She loved him but was afraid, afraid she was wrong, afraid he would leave, afraid he didn't actually love her. Now she thought about it and she decided, she would get him alone and tell him. _But aren't you alone right now?_ Her treacherous mind told her. "Hey Rephaim, is she asleep?" she heard Napayshni say, then she heard Rephaim make a shush noise at him. _Ha were not alone._ "Well I'm going to leave you two alone now so bye."

When Rae heard the footsteps die, she stirred and Rephaim looked down at her as she opened her eyes. "You've been awake for a while now haven't you?" Rae giggled a little nervously then answered him, "How did you know?" He couldn't really smile because of his beak, but he was smiling through his eyes when he said "You took smaller breaths then usually and you were peaceful until you woke up, when you twitched." Rae's first thought was _I twitch when I wake up?_ But soon she remembered what she had to do and got the nervous butterflies and started a little shaky. "Uh, Rephaim, I have to ask you something-"then Napayshni decided to ruin her moment (to Rae's delight) and say, loudly, "oh look she's awake."

Way to go Napayshni.

*Koko*

She knew she was sick.

She knew when winter came, even if they did have a cabin, she would die.

She knew the news would kill her daughters light.

She knew she had to make her fall in love with Rephaim or Napayshni. Napayshni would bring her to the village and would father her children and they would be happy. Rephaim would keep her in the woods and keep her safe from any dangers no matter what; it was true he was better at everything than Napayshni, hunting, fishing, swimming, or archery, no matter what the sport, he was the best at it. But Napayshni was a warrior in the village, the best; he could convince them she wasn't evil. But there were still risks, and if they were banished from the village where would they go? Not Rephaim, he wouldn't take them, and the cabin wasn't fully built, and Rephaim would stop helping so it would be really slow since he did most of the work. The only problem with Rephaim was he couldn't kiss Rae, he had a beak, and what would happen if Rephaim couldn't have children with Rae because of his differences? But she was better off with Rephaim on safety, but who could truly learn to love a monster? Napayshni could be loved, but Rae wasn't safe with him.

Koko didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she had to do it fast.

*Kalona*

He could almost feel his sons through their blood they shared. He was getting larger connections from the most developed. Most human. His smartest sons. They were stupid, all of them. Though Nisroc seemed to be the most developed, he could talk, but he used an unusual backwards talk, and hissed. He wished for a son who he could talk to. One who could help him with his plans.

*Nyx*

Rephaim worried her. If Kalona found out he had a son who could speak, there would be a large problem on their hands.

Luckily Kalona was far from Napayshni's village and wouldn't allow other villages to know about his children, so Napayshni couldn't tell Rephaim about his father or how his mother was truly human.

She thought about sending Piper to stop him but she might learn too much and blame her mother for something she had never done, and leave the side of light.

It was true Kalona had been the father of the muses and not Erebus, but it was not because of adultery, he wouldn't have been able to rape her either. Flashbacks completely surrounded her even as she tried to evade them; they slipped through to her conscious state.

_I was leaning against a fence on a bridge over the most beautiful lake in the otherworld. No one was around, but then a few tendrils of darkness slithered over without my notice, and knocked me out. When I woke up they were all there, my warrior, my consort, almost all of the souls, all hovering over me with the same face of confusion, shock and in my warriors eyes, I saw regret._

_I thought the regret was to let me get hurt, but it was the wrong accusation. A week later, I knew I was pregnant. And darkness had caused it._

_To relief the confusion I had called up the black bull for an answer. "Who did this to me?" I asked the huge bull. "You know there is always a price Nyx." Said the ginormous black bull. "What is it this time?" I asked in response. "For your question to be answered you will love your children like they were Erebus' children." I knew I would in my heart so I answered truthfully. "I accept this." Then he said something that changed my life, and other lives, forever._

"_The children's father is Kalona." _

_Not believing it I shook my head back and forth slowly, not my warrior! "He never raped you, he went to darkness and made a promise to repay him later, and the tendrils impregnated you with Kalona's children. This information is a gift." Nyx wanted to shout he was a liar but she knew it was the truth so she stayed quiet while the black bull left in a flash of light._

Of course that led to Kalona being banished, and circling back to the present, so she decided that the present was struggle enough.

*Rephaim*

"I have a weird feeling she's gonna choose me, I just have a feeling in my soul." Napayshni boasted aloud… again.

"Maybe it's just a feeling, but I think she will, I've defiantly made _lots _of progress." He said even though I had made more progress, but I just let him brag.

I think she might like me, but I'm not sure, she has fallen asleep in my lap or on my shoulder a few times, but I just don't know for sure. Plus she looks at me… differently than anyone else. She always smiles at me, unless she's angry of course, but I just don't understand girls. Oh well, she'll choose eventually, plus Rae is too young to get married or anything like that. I'll win her heart soon enough, I hope.

**(A/N): Time skip! Ages: 12, 14, 16**

*Rae*

Rae still didn't have the courage to say it.

She knew it, she was certain.

But she still, even after six years never said it, the small yet powerful words.

Her mother, before she died even said to follow her heart.

"_My daughter, do you love him?" Mother asked. "I think I do," I answered truthfully. Mother smiled softly. "Then my daughter, follow your heart." She said still smiling. That was when she had stopped breathing. In the cabin Rephaim and Napayshni had made for them, she stopped breathing, stopped living._

_She died smiling at me._

Rae lived alone now. Rephaim and Napayshni still hunted for her, and in turn she would cook for them and let them have berries she had foraged since she seemed to always forage more than she needed anyways.

When her mother died she was sure if it wasn't for Rephaim and Napayshni she would have died in her own grief. Rephaim seemed to save her every time she went anywhere, from anything, be it bear, wolf, or even snakes. But he had also saved her from grief. She loved him, and now she was old enough to be, well, finding a guy, even though she knew the only guy for her wasn't even a normal guy at all, he was a _ravenmocker_. But no matter what he was, she loved him.

She was also certain Napayshni liked her. He often tried to flirt with her, but she never wanted to flirt with him, even though he was almost perfect for her. It was the almost that stopped her from flirting back. Rephaim never flirted with her, maybe he didn't like her, and she would never know if she never asked.

That was it! She had to ask him if he liked her! It was so simple Rae almost slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. She just had to ask when they were alone.

That was the hard part of the sentence; when they were alone.

**(A/N): Okay, am I the only one angry at Hidden? No? Didn't think so, enough said. But thanks for all the good feedback people! I'm planning on writing a Harry Potter/House of Night fanfic, so when this is finished I have to write that, but I don't want to overcrowd myself with too many stories but that might still end up happening considering my history. Anyway back to this story, did anyone find out who all the muses were? Only going to hint on Hayley, that's Hayley Williams (Paramore). So can anyone guess who the rest were based off of? Even Piper. Please review your answers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): hey guys! so a big thanks to Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless and the guest who reviewed. **

**Indigo Halfmoon Dauntless: yeah you were right about all of them but you were missing Kelly Clarkson and Robin Williams. (Robin Williams was a dare that I expected no one would get.) **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy. **

*Rae*

She was going to the river to bathe when it happened. She almost got there to. She could see the river, she could smell the earthy scent of the shore, but then her path was blocked.

And for the third time a bear attacked her. But then three arrows she knew she had seen in a certain person's quiver before, hit the bear and it fell back.

Then she turned around to see the most beautiful creature Rae had ever seen.

*Rephaim*

How many times do I have to save Rae before she falls in love with me? Isn't this the third bear that almost had Rae for dinner that I've killed?

Women are so confusing, and yes she was already a woman. Napayshni said she was 'over developed', whatever that meant. All I knew was she was more beautiful than ever before.

She wasn't as tall as Napayshni and I, but she was close, maybe up to my eyes. She was still flawless, tan skin, eyes as blue as the sky, and hair that shined like none other. Rae is perfect, perfect for me.

"You in there Rephaim?" Rae asked because of my blank stare. "Oh, yeah I'm here." I said a little too quickly. "Did you even hear what I said?" "Uh…no" I replied blankly. "I asked," she slowed down and I knew it was hard for her to say so I waited patiently. "Do you like me?" she asked in a stage whisper. YES was what I wanted to say but what if she didn't like me, what if she rejected me? I had to say it though. "Yes" I said, or I thought I said instead I just mouthed it, and since I have a beak and words all look the same for me, I gave a little nod so she knew what I had tried to say. I got ready for her to laugh or think I was creepy, or something horrible, but she just hugged me. Not a single word, she just hugged me.

Women are so confusing.

*Rae*

He said yes! Well, kinda. He nodded and mouthed something I thought was yes, but that was enough for her!

Rae thought if he had a mouth, she would have kissed him, but she kinda liked the beak. It made her smile. She liked him and his beak and now she felt super good! Like a raven taking flight. She felt like she could run forever, and ever and ever.

And then Napayshni decided to ruin the moment.

He cleared his throat and said "hope I'm not interrupting anything." Perfect.

*Napayshni*

Rephaim had stolen what was rightfully his; his best friend had taken the girl he was going to marry. The girl he got birthright to, since he was the best warrior in the village. He was allowed to take _any_ girl he wanted, and Rae was going to be his. Napayshni brought her flowers today, when he was going to tell her what he wanted. He wanted her, and by all the gods he was going to have her.

No matter what, he would have Rae.

*Piper*

He was in danger. She had to save him, pronto. She had to get permission to go to earth from her mother.

Piper Raced through the otherworld at record speed, faster than light, letting her unused affinity out and increase her speed tenfold. She knew where her mother would be, and she let her shock sober herself.

She didn't stop until she found her mother on the bridge over the lake, where she always was at this time of the day. There always seemed to be so much power here, not positive or negative, just raw power, unused power, just waiting to be used.

"Mother I need to go to earth!" Piper said in a rush.

Slowly Nyx turned to her, so slowly it killed Piper on the inside.

"Why my daughter? Why in such hurry? What is wrong?" that was too many Questions for Piper so she answered them all in one sentence, "Rephaim is in danger!" she said quickly. "Why, don't you believe he could fight off Napayshni if he had to?" she said reasonably. Piper thought it through; she decided he was safe from Napayshni, especially if he had Nyx's blessings. "Have you blessed him?" she asked in response to her thoughts. "Yes, I have." Piper's mother said.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a bottle of wine calling to me." Nyx nodded. "You are excused."

She didn't know why, but Piper just knew she had to do something else to help him, and that's why she walked directly to the Black bull's temple.

*Rephaim*

I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing day, but this was the greatest day of my life!

Rae said she loved me, and now she's making me dinner in her little hut! This was defiantly the best day ever, for anyone. Rae walked out holding two plates of food, each containing a leg of the rabbit I had caught yesterday, potatoes, and corn on the cob. The vegetables she had learned to grow from her mother, who also was an excellent cook.

"Looks good, Rae." I said politely as she put my plate in front of me. She smiled warmly and sat down across from me and began to cut her rabbit into small pieces like she always did with any meat. I always thought it was cute when she tried not to spill anything, and yet her own cautiousness caused her to spill _everything_. Before she spilled her drink I caught it at an inhuman speed. Of course I knew the reason I had inhuman speed was because of my immortal _mother_, but Rae didn't.

She cocked her head to the side and chewed her lip. "Hey, Rephaim?" she asked curiously. "Yes?" I asked with my own curious tone. "How are you so fast? I mean faster than anything I've seen." She asked quickly. "My mother was an immortal; she was what most people would mistake as a goddess. She was the fastest creature to roam the lands." I said tears trying to fall as I spoke of my mother. Rae grabbed my hand, "is she dead?" she asked tears in her eyes also. She was remembering her mother as I was, but my mother would return, hers wouldn't. So I shook my head and said what my instincts were saying, "no but she is where the dead go and is watching over me as we speak."

"So she is with my mother still, and if she has been watching over you she might know my mother also, meaning my mother is watching over me." She said as tears fell down her cheeks silently. I wiped my hand across her face gently, ridding her of the tears falling slowly across her cheeks, but also causing her to look at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

*Rae*

She felt so lucky Rephaim had said yes, that he loved her. That he didn't reject her. She didn't care he had a beak, she didn't care Rephaim couldn't kiss her. He was a great hunter, he was a superb fisher, and he had even brought a berry bush from his house and flew it here so I could forage, also he could do what no other man could do; he could fly.

She loved him, they were perfect for each other and in her heart she knew she was right. She knew they were made for each other; and now while she cried over her dead mother, he wiped away her tears gently, even when he was sad about his immortal mother leaving him.

He was so perfect.

**(A/N): yes it's that time again, a time skip. Now Rae is 16, Rephaim is 18, and Napayshni is 20.**

*Kalona*

The village he was at was empty, no more women.

He had his son eat the last of the food and kill the last of the men, and then moved to the next village. He searched each of the women yet none of them seemed to be anything compared to _her_. But he knew they wouldn't. No one could be anything to _her_.

"_How are the women here, Kalona?" _The white bull asked. "Better than the last village was, they were pretty horrible."

"_There better than a goddess who loves your brother, who doesn't tell your children who their father is."_ Kalona became angry, then sad, then angry again all for the same reason, his lost goddess. She must be lost without him. He protected her, not Erebus, who she was stuck with.

Kalona's anger and distraught fed the tendrils around him, feeding the white bull. This pleased the White bull so he angered him more. "_And it seems that one of your children has been to earth for her first task." _Kalona broke then, "WHAT!? How dare she send one of my children to earth, for what exactly!?" As Kalona knew he would, the white bull said _"All things come for a price Kalona."_ Kalona knew this was valuable information and he probably need it, so he asked "what is your price?" the white bull smiled, _"I need your blood."_ Quick as light Kalona slit his palm and waited for the tendrils to drink his blood.

As darkness fed from him he thought, what were their names again? Oh yes, Piper, Katy, Nicki, Kesha, Robin, Haley, Gaga, Taylor, and Kelly. He had never seen them before, but he knew when he did he would know they were his daughters', his only daughters.

When darkness stopped feeding from him the bull spoke, _"She was sent to stop you from finding another son, your first son." _Kalona didn't know what to say to that. What was so important about this first son? He had to find him now, but for now he would hope Nyx didn't already know what he was doing. So he set off where Kalona knew he would find his first son, east.

His gathered sons followed him to the village he located while flying, it seemed to contain many women, which was interesting to Kalona, but still not what he was looking for. Kalona decided to make haven at the village until he found his son, this village he had been to before he thought. Yes this was the first village he went to.

Little did he know it was also the last village he would go to.

*Rephaim*

Rae, my love, said she wanted to have children yesterday.

But I told her I wasn't sure since I was, different, that they could. But I would try none the less. I would try anything for her, so they were going to do _it _tonight. I just wasn't sure about it, they had never done _it_ before, and I was scared to say the least. But I have to, it was the only way she could have a family, but that didn't change the fact it was scary. It was only morning; they were still lying in bed. Rae was still asleep. I had time to prepare, but I was so nervous!

So many things could go wrong… what if I wasn't as good as she expected and she didn't like me anymore? What if she had already done it with Napayshni, or someone else, and she went back to them since they were better? But that was nonsense, she hadn't ever do it with Napayshni, he would have said it if they did, and who else could she have done it with?

Wait… if she's never done it before then she couldn't compare me with someone else! Feeling considerably lighter, I got up and started breakfast, her favorite, deer meat with strawberries, yes it was weird, but she liked it and that was all that mattered. I kinda liked it but it wasn't my favorite.

My mother would be proud of me, she probably was. I thought about the day she left, the words she said. _"I promise, with my blood," she slashed her palm, "that when you become the warrior that I know you can be, that I will return to you." _I was strong, and a fighter, and had love like she said warriors of her world had, but I still wasn't the warrior, and I knew I had to become the warrior, for Rae, for my mother, it was the right thing to do.

*Kalona*

He felt a connection. The strongest connection yet. It had to be him, or one of his sons had evolved; either way it was a win, win situation. He would scout that direction in a few hours, as soon as it was dark. Until then he would find a suitable victim to use as tonight's… plaything.

Kalona smiled, all was coming together perfectly.

*Ghigua women (no POV)*

The plan was coming together nicely; thank the earth mother for that. All they had to do was find the most beautiful woman they could, so beautiful Kalona wouldn't be able to resist her, and get her to go underground with the immortal.

"What if we didn't specifically _find_ this beautiful maiden, but instead we _made_ her?" The thought came to the Ghigua of speed thought and then immediately said. The Weaver responded with, "how could that even be possible?" all the Ghigua thought for a moment before the Ghigua of song said, "we will cast our spell and create her from earth, though the earth mother will probably want blood to be used to bind instead of salt, since this isn't a basic spell."

And so they set to work and decided who would to do what while creating the maiden.

*Nyx*

Once again, Rephaim was worrying her, but now more than ever.

Kalona was in Napayshni's village and could even sense Rephaim from where he was. He could get to Rephaim at any time he wanted, and now he was defenseless not even knowing Kalona existed. She was tempted to allow Piper to go to earth but that would cause even more problems.

"_You could warn him about the incoming troubles."_ The Black bull advised, seeming to come out of nowhere. "How, he isn't sleeping, and I couldn't just…" her words stopped short as she realized something. "Why are you here?" Nyx asked the ginormous bull next to her. _"Piper."_ Of course, she wanted her son to be safe so she called the black bull to help her mother and give her advice. But at what cost? "Do you truly believe that would be smart for me to even consider? What if-""_yes I do believe it is the smart thing for you to do, you have to help him in some way, and this is the best way to help him." _ She considered it, then decided the black bull was right and began to work her way through her plans and there minor problems.

*Napayshni*

They were everywhere! Constant reminders of Rephaim, the boy who stole Rae. Reminders of the only failure in his entire life. He had killed seven, but still more gathered to fill in any space in the line of monsters before Napayshni and his warriors. He led the attack against them, since he was the best warrior in the village. The monsters leader was Kalona, who had come before Napayshni was born, but after he was conceived. He was beautiful but still a danger.

Napayshni looked at a monster, almost identical to Rephaim and almost killed him, but let him live while he had his sword to the beast's throat. He looked into the eyes of the enemy, and although they were a red color, he was brought into the eyes of another, someone he hadn't seen in a few years. Rephaim's eyes.

He let the creature live and gave it mercy before the Kalona creature yelled to it "Nisroc, don't kill that human, let him live."

And with that the battle ended and in swooped the evil god, Kalona.

*Rae*

They had just had dinner, she was more nervous than ever, even though Rephaim seemed to burst with confidence. Had he done this before? No, he didn't know any other women. She was the only girl he even knew; she realized this and suddenly became shocked she hadn't noticed before. She went to their room and became very nervous about her appearance and brushed her hair. Next she put on a short white dress, Rephaim's favorite.

Then she laid down on their bed and tried to look as confident as physically possible considering she was about to shake right off the bed. She probably looked ridicules gripping the sheets like a lifeline but she had to.

And then Rephaim smoothly walked through the door almost like it was nothing but she looked closely and could see he was nervous also.

*Rephaim*

I walked into the bathroom before Rae walked in their room. I looked at my reflection in the water while smoothing my feathers down and completely freaking out. I used the mantra that got me through the day; she literally can't compare you to someone else, she's never done this either.

I put down my weapons and gear, and using all his strength I walked into the room Rae and I shared with pretend confidence, using the theory, if she sees you confident she might not be too nervous. The only place I showed nervousness was in my extra tight gripped knuckles.

But my pretend confidence became true confidence and my knuckles un-gripped when I saw her in that white dress, the dress made her look more beautiful than ever before, maybe it was the soft glow of the handmade candles I had lit before dinner was served, or maybe her own nervousness, but she just looked perfect and that's what decided me.

I was ready.

**(A/N): For the record there will be no hanky-panky written by me. Almost finished with the story, like, maybe two more chapters. Review for candy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Kalona's POV today! This will be the last chapter… I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! Oh and thanks to all whom (hehe, whom) reviewed my story over the few weeks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON.**

*Kalona*

It was dark enough, no one would see him. He would find his son and make negotiations for him to join his army then return to the village together and if he was smarter than Nisroc, he would be in charge of the monsters Kalona had created.

Kalona smiled to himself as he walked east into the forest where the power of the immortals was leading him.

*Napayshni*

He was allowed to live as long as he stopped the attack, if he didn't, Kalona would have killed the entire village. Now he was locked in the traps he and the warriors had made for bears and was hung from trees. He would be fed and kept alive to be slaved by Kalona.

But that would never happen, in case of an emergency, Napayshni made sure he could get out of these and so he and the fourteen warriors still alive made a plan to attack Kalona again.

*Rae*

She felt like she had just ran a mile or two, and she had float in the river the way back home. She lay in Rephaim's arms at that moment only covered by blankets and his warm feathers. She sighed and snuggled closer to him before slowly drifting off to dreamless sleep.

All she heard in her sleep was his pulse pounding in a steady rhythm, the rhythm she would know well in the next life.

*Rephaim*

Rae had just fallen asleep in my arms. She had sighed and pulled closer to me before she fell asleep though, which probably meant I didn't mess up at some point or another.

I was contemplating if I messed up or not when I heard something outside. I got untangled and stood up when Rae caught my wrist, opened her sky blue eyes, and said "where are you going?" she looked so innocent I was reluctant to leave but I had to make sure she was safe so I said, "I heard something outside I was just going to check it out, then I will return to you." She smiled, nodded closed her eyes and was asleep before I walked out of the room.

When I arrived outside, I felt something weird, like I knew some ones presence, but I just hadn't felt it before. All I knew was it was dangerous to my Rae. And if the mysterious person even tried getting to her, they would have to get through me first. But she wasn't who the presence came for, it was me.

A man with black wings and a flawless body came out of the dense forest and stood above me examining me as if I was a normal person and he was wondering if he had ever seen me before. Then he spoke, his voice was commanding and quite angry to say the least, "you are one of my sons, this means you must come with me, or I can kill you. The choice is yours." This man must be crazy! He just walks up to my house tells me he's my father and if I don't join him I will die! "Who are you exactly?" I ask trying to make some sense of the situation. He threw his head back and laughed. When he stopped he said "I am Kalona, an immortal." Luckily, I remembered in time, that this immortal had fallen because he was evil from my immortal mother. "I am sorry but I really can't help you." I said politely.

He just smiled and said, "then I will return in three days, and if your answer doesn't change I will kill you." He said it so nonchalantly it seemed more as a promise than a threat.

Then he spread his wings and flew away, west, the direction he must have come.

I walked in and started to pack, I don't know how Kalona found me but, I would make sure he wouldn't find me again. I had a family to protect.

*Piper*

As Kalona came into view on her magic mirror, something clicked.

Those eyes, they were the same eyes she had, unlike Erebus', he had almond shaped eyes, the color of amber. That was when she understood, the reason he fell, the reason none of the muses had golden wings, they were not daughters of Erebus, they were daughters of Kalona, a fallen immortal, and her son Rephaim, was actually her brother.

The news shocked her so much, that she became sober, truly sober. That was also when she vowed to never drink again, she was so drunk that she could never actually put the puzzle together and she never wanted to be left in the dark again.

And to get herself out of the dark she decided to go to her sisters to see what they knew.

When she got to the hallway that had all of their rooms located in it and her old room that she hadn't seen in sixteen years she cringed thinking about all of the dusting she would have to do if she moved back into it. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs letting her affinity make it bearable. She felt better using her affinity she rarely even acknowledged, she felt almost right in the world.

Like she knew they would the muses piled out of their rooms wondering what was going on, saw Piper standing there, and joined in on the screaming, although hers were almost terrified screams, theirs were joyous screams of happiness because their oldest sister had returned to them.

In all of the shouting Erebus came out to see what was the problem, and saw all of his daughters laughing, jumping, and hugging each other, so he smiled and walked back into the hall towards the room Nyx and he shared.

When the muses stopped shouting Gaga asked Piper "Why did you all of the sudden come back?" Piper gulped then said what she was thinking "What do you know about Kalona?" the muses, completely confused, asked their own question "Isn't he the immortal who's got mom all worked up?" Katy asked taking charge of the situation.

Piper sighed, the muses didn't know either. She was kinda hoping she could just get the information she needed from them, but it seems she had to go to her mother to find out. She looked up and thought that the other muses had a right to know also. "I think Kalona might be our father." The look on all of the muses faces were the same look of horror she had when she put it together.

"How-" Kelly asked "-could he possibly be our father?" Taylor finished for the both of them. "Do you even think that's possible?" Hayley added. "Has anyone even seen Kalona?" Kesha asked. "Well none of you have, have you?" Katy asked like a mother asking if anyone had seen the missing cookies. "I have, and he has our eyes." Piper concluded. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. As proof Piper pulled her mirror up to her lips, and whispered "Kalona." Then showed the muses what he looked like and they all gasped at the moment their eyes settled on the mirror.

"So do you guys believe me?" Piper asked the rest of her sisters. The muses looked at each other, than seemed to make a mutual decision and nodded while Katy said "yes we believe you, but do you know what that means?" Then at once Piper and Katy said "We have to go to Nyx."

The entire time Nicki and Robin stayed completely silent, not a peep came from them until the confrontation in Nyx's chamber.

When they got to the chamber they knocked and opened the door to see a disgruntled Erebus and a sleepy goddess, seeming to have just woke up. _Probably from all the noise_ all the muses thought, even though the thought went without sound, they all knew it went through everyone's minds. They always had a strong connection when they were together, on the same side, and now they were a team again, a family, safe and strong together.

But now they were fighting against their mother, so what kind of family were they now?

The muses pushed that out of their minds and asked the questions together, as one "Who is our father?" to say the least Erebus looked confused. Although Nyx looked pretty guilty. Nyx bowed her head and sighed deeply before anything else happened.

*Nyx*

Piper had figured out the secret. She always seemed to be the cleverest of them all. But now that came at a disadvantage, because now the cat was out of the bag.

She might as well tell the truth, the muses already figured out most of it anyways. "Your father is not Erebus." Piper looked the least shocked; she just looked completely and utterly pissed off. "So you thought, you would just hide that our father is actually a fallen immortal, and that our uncle could just pretend to be our father!?" Piper had figured the entire story without her sister's help, or not much of it.

But her question was serious, so she needed a serious answer. "Erebus knew nothing about you and your sisters being Kalona's children, he still truly believes you are his children." At this Erebus stood up, outraged, and joined the girls, which started to look more and more like a mob, and that scared Nyx more than the white bull being on earth.

She quickly, but calmly, called the elements to her, even though she knew if her children and immortal consort attacked her it wouldn't be an even match, she would be destroyed. As soon as the muses saw the elements they pulled out there affinity of music, giving them the 'Pied Piper' ability making you follow their orders, so long as there was music playing. Erebus knew that so he started to pound a drum that was really just decoration but still worked for music making.

"He used tendrils of darkness, I couldn't have stopped it, and it wasn't adultery so stop this nonsense Erebus." He stopped for a second considering, but then continued. She understood why also. "I didn't tell you for a good reason Piper, you and your sisters would have a better life without knowing your father was Kalona." Piper just glared at Nyx, her eyes in the depths glowing a sickly red color.

Surprisingly Nyx noticed something, her daughter wasn't drunk, and darkness was getting ahold of her, it wasn't just her continuance stuck in the back of her mind because of a few bottles of wine, she was completely ignoring it!

"Piper, calm down!" Nyx yelled at her eldest daughter. "Don't tell me what to do old hag." Piper sneered at her mother, her eyes still glowing. At this point each of the muses had become calm except for Piper and began to worry about their eldest sister's sanity.

"Piper, stop, listen to mother." Katy advised. "No! Not after this, you sent me down there to stop my father, so you wouldn't look bad!" At that point the drums were stopped and Erebus began to calm Piper also but nothing worked. "Piper! Shut your face, now! I swear to you, I will use your own affinity against you if you don't!" Haley screamed. "Stop the screams; think of Rephaim!" Nicki yelled, the only thing that could have possibly calm her down.

Instead of fighting, Piper fell into herself and started sobbing, a heart wrenching sound to hear. Nyx went to comfort her but before she could, Erebus put his hand on her shoulder and asked to go out in the hall and leave Piper to the girls.

"Why did you never tell me?" Erebus asked as soon as they were out of the room. "I had to love them as if they were your children, I might as well let them think that they were your children," Nyx replied quickly. "Fine, have it your way but what are you going to do about Rephaim?" she smiled at him and said a simple "you'll see." She knew what would happen, she knew his future well, she already knew about the Aya creature she would make and the future after that.

Now all she had to do was wait.

*Rae*

She woke up to Rephaim moving around and packing _everything_, it kinda freaked her out.

"What exactly are you doing, packing like a crazy person?" Rae asked _her_ Rephaim. "We need to move, an immortal wants to kill me." Completely confused she got up and hugged Rephaim, making him drop the spear in his hand so he could hug her back. She could have fallen asleep right there in his arms, but she knew he was losing his mind over something, so she pulled back just enough so she had her hands on his shoulders and he had his on her hips, then said "I guess I can make breakfast than."

She stepped over the forgotten spear and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

By the time it was finished cooking, Rephaim had already finished packing their stuff, and was ready to fly away. "No flying, until you eat breakfast." Rae kept insisting. She was determined he was completely freaking out and was dreaming last night about an immortal coming to their little cabin in the woods to say that he was his father. What an imagination.

He eventually sat down and scarfed down his entire meal in under a minute. Rae thought he would puke if he even tried to fly but she didn't say anything when he stood up, put on the bag they were taking, picked her up bridal style (making her squeal) and walked out of the house and flew north-east.

By the time she was set down they had flew past the waterfall. She had never been this far from home before and she was actually okay, because she had her warrior, her Rephaim. She snuggled closer to him and smiled in his arms before she fell asleep in the sky.

When she woke up she saw Rephaim, a fire, and the inside of a large tent. Once again confused, she got up and sat next to Rephaim and leaned on his almost endless strength. "So how was your nap?" Rae laughed at Rephaim's snide comment before saying "Perfect." They sat together for a while then Rae asked "so where are we?" Rephaim seemed to consider the question before answering "you know, I really don't know." They laughed over the little jokes for a while, but then Rae smelled dear. "You made dinner?" Rephaim nodded before standing up and walking over to the fire and piking a leg of deer off the fire and setting it on one of the wooden plates that he had packed to cool the meat off.

The rest of the night they just talked and, in Rae's case, smiled.

Too bad all good things come to an end too soon.

*Kalona*

He had come back after the three days like he had told Rephaim, but he was gone, so he cloaked himself and followed the red mist to his son who had no idea he was there. He just sat there; waiting for someone, when a girl Kalona had never seen walked out and sat in Rephaim's lap, leaning on his chest while he held her. Kalona figured a plan how to get Rephaim, and then waited until the right moment.

*Rephaim*

The immortal seemed to be a distance away, too far to worry about. So instead I held my Rae protectively. I put my head on hers as we both fell asleep. Unfortunately, I got my proof.

There was the immortal, being worshiped, then they stopped and he raped one of the women. She freaked out grabbed her stuff into the forest, then she saw my mother, became friends, and then she gave birth, said my name, and died.

Then I saw glimpse of the future, I saw blond hair in soft curls, and knew it was Rae. She was standing in clothes I had never seen, blue pants and a grey shirt with something written on the back. She stood next to Napayshni… did this mean Napayshni was our friend again later?

She was talking to a girl with long brunet hair and sapphire tattoos all over her palms, shoulder, chest, and face. She was holding a tall man's hand; he had blood red tattoos in the shape of opposing arrows on his face. Then a black girl walked in, she only had a blue crescent, it wasn't filled in. She was followed in by a girl with long blond hair. She also had a blue crescent on her forehead. They all were talking, but then a boy with brown hair and yet another blue crescent ran in. He said something, and they all started smiling, laughing, and jumping, that's when I actually was able to see the blond girl. She had a red tattoo with red flowers trailing down her face, and her skin was too pale to be Rae. The only thing in the whole conversation that I caught was "Rephaim!" when Napayshni picked her up and swung her around. She didn't sound scared, more amused than anything. Then she kissed him and the vision ended.

That was also when I woke up. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and wished for nothing else than to be able to kiss her. I shook my head and continued to stare at Rae's beauty, she enchanted me. She woke up and looked into my eyes, and for a moment nothing else mattered. The sun came up and she sat up in my lap for a while, not asleep, but not completely awake either. Then with a sudden burst of energy she stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

She hugged me hard which I returned while I closed my eyes and she said "I love you so much Rephaim."

*Rae*

She saw the immortal, it had come to kill her, and she knew it. Not Rephaim, the immortal saw if she died Rephaim would join the immortal. So she decided to die in Rephaim's arms. In a cradle of feathers. Then she stood, dragged him up, then hugged him hard, releasing any fear she had, and then said "I love you so much Rephaim." Then a spear was driven through her and she knew she would die, but she knew she would return so she said "I will return to you again my love, don't give into the darkness." Then her soul went to the otherworld, and waited to be reborn again.

*Rephaim*

He had killed his Rae. He was crying when he tried to ask him, he knew that the monster would try to talk him into leaving with him. He refused of course, even though the world was a blur, and he didn't exactly know what he was doing.

I remembered her last words and decided what I would do. "Rae I vow when you return to me I will protect you with my heart, body, and soul." Then I joined my father, but I knew when Rae returned I would leave I father again for my one and only, my Rae.

When we arrived at the village I saw a familiar face attack, Napayshni. He had his sword and was killing a bunch of bird monsters, my brothers. "Back away from the warrior, he is Rephaim's prey, proof he has joined us." At my name Napayshni looked my way and his eyes widened then became a glare. "Where is she?" he demanded. It was too fresh I couldn't say she was dead, that I failed her. "She was killed by me, she was given no mercy." Kalona, his father said. "What? You let her die? How could you? You sick bastard!" Napayshni roared at me. I had enough by then so I hissed at him, something I had never done. I also saw a red color everywhere, like the world was bleeding. Kalona laughed next to me and said "go ahead! I like a show of strength, show the world the power I have control over. Kill the warrior."

I don't know what came over me but I launched myself at my old friend and almost ripped his throat out, if not for the sword going into my arm. I was at an equal match with Napayshni; we fought for a while before anyone was hit directly. I had a sword in my side and still fought like nothing had happened. Napayshni received three blows to the face before blood started too slowly trickle from his nose.

I would get a blow, he would get a blow, it was an equal match; except I had a longer stamina then he did. He was so weak that I had my hand on his throat and he couldn't attack me again, he couldn't even struggle. That was when my friend got to me, "kill me, end this." The red haze in my eyes washed away and I stopped choking him. A tear dropped from my face to his and he looked up at me. "Why won't you kill me?" he asked. "Because you're my friend." I replied.

That was when a tendril of darkness wrapped around my arm and made me choke Napayshni to death, but no one besides Kalona and the ravenmockers' saw what truly happened.

*Rae*

She saw her mother and ran straight to her. Nothing stopped her, though nothing really could have stopped her. Then she met Adsila, Piper and the muses, and the goddess, though she already met the goddess.

"When would you like to be reborn? You were on the side of light when you were alive so you may choose." Nyx asked her when they were alone. The goddess asked her to take a walk with her and Rae happily accepted the offer. "Can I wait to answer that? I mean I want to know a little more, have a more wise decision than this, it would probably help in the long run of things." Rae didn't know where the phrase came from but she liked it so she said it.

Her goddess smiled and said "you may. When you make a decision come find me." Then she left Rae next to a door in a hall filled with doors. She knocked on the door and Piper stepped out of it and ushered her inside. Then she let her hold a mirror and told her to say the name of someone who was alive.

Of course she said Rephaim's name but when she looked down on the mirror she screamed, there was Rephaim fighting Napayshni, and a sword landed in his rib. Piper grabbed the mirror with lightning quick reflexes before it hit the floor and screamed with Rae.

Over the few months Rae was a little restless. Her love had been hit with a sword, and seemed pretty evil to her, but then the Aya creature was made, and Kalona was trapped, and Rephaim became a spirit, she decided exactly when she wanted to be reborn.

"I would like to be reborn with blond hair and blue eyes like I have now, so Rephaim recognizes me, and I would like to be born in 1000 years when the prophecy happens, and I want to be the reason Rephaim gets his body back, and I want to fall in love with him again. I want to fall in love with him over, and over again."

Then she became a spirit waiting to be reborn, waiting to find her love again.

*Rephaim*

I woke up and looked around Stevie Rae was standing over me and had her hand on my forehead taking my temperature as if I had a fever. "Are you awake now? You've been out for a while now; I was getting pretty worried about you." I blinked and almost told her about my dream when Nyx's beautiful voice came into my head. _Let's keep this between us._ She didn't want Stevie Rae to know about her past life so I respected her wishes, but promised I would keep her safe no matter what. I wouldn't lose her again, never again.

I vow that to you Stevie Rae, I won't lose you again.

**(A/N): By any chance did anyone else cry like a baby? I sure as hell did. Thanks to those who read this story start to end and the people who reviewed! I have like a million story ideas for HON so no worries, as the terminator would say, I'll be back.**

**~Stephaim Fan**


End file.
